Dethan: An Ambrolleigns Story
by ghunter182003
Summary: Just a fluffy/smutty story between Dean, Seth and Roman! *Rated M for language and scenes of a sexual nature*
1. Ticklish Lust

**[Author's note: Well, I'm back again, boils and ghouls, with another Shield fanfiction. This time, I thought I'd try my hand at writing slash...this one is fondly known as 'Ambrolleigns'. This starts off kind of fluffy before turning smutty. You know the drill: read and review! And as always: **BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!**]**

**DEAN**

I finished tying the ropes around Seth's ankles and waited for him to wake up. He and Roman were always pulling pranks on me, much to my chagrin. Roman would get his comeuppance later, but right now my focus was on Seth. I smirked as he began to stir.

"Wha-what the hell is going on here? Why can't I move my arms or legs?" he yelled as he struggled against the ropes.

"I wouldn't struggle too much, Sethy. You're just gonna end up hurting yourself." I told him, still smirking.

"D-Dean? What the hell, man! I swear to God, if you had something to do with this, I'm gonna-" he began, growling at me.

"Gonna what? I don't think you're in a position to threaten me, Rollins." I said rather calmly.

"Seriously, Ambrose...what did I ever do to you to deserve this?" he asked, whining.

"Let me see...there was that time when you put itching powder in my underwear. And let's not forget the time when you put a shitload of salt in my coffee. The pranks must stop, Seth." I ran through the list of practical jokes.

"But Roman was the mastermind behind all of it! Punish him!" Seth tried to reason with me.

"Oh, I will in due time. But you played a part in this as well. Roman may have been the instigator, but you went along with his crazy schemes. Time to pay the piper!" I exclaimed, circling the bed like a hawk.

"What are you going to do to me?" Seth asked in a somewhat panicky voice.

"Well, since you two have had a few laughs at my expense, I figured that I would return the favor." I said rather sinisterly, hoping he would catch on to my drift.

"Oh, no. Not that. Anything but that. Dean, I'm begging you." Seth pleaded, clearly getting the message.

"What's the matter, Sethy? I thought you liked to laugh." I said, hopping onto the bed and hovering over his naked bound torso.

"Not when I'm being forced to!" he retorted.

"Well, too bad, two-tone!" I shouted, digging my fingers into Seth's armpits.

Almost immediately, he dissolved into laughter. I knew from talking to his girlfriend Leighla that Seth was extremely ticklish and I also knew that I had to incorporate this vital piece of information into my master plan.

"Deahahahahahahan! Pleahahahahase stop it!" he cackled, shaking from side to side, trying to push me off.

"Nope!" I said, reliving that infamous remark from our first on-camera interview for WWE.

I secretly thanked the gods that our hotel room was sound proof...otherwise, we would have a lot of explaining to do. After a few minutes, I stopped my torture and allowed him to catch his breath and drink some water. I didn't need him losing his voice, especially since we had a promo to do the following night.

"Here...you're gonna need plenty of water. Can't have you contracting laryngitis, now can we!" I said, grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand and holding it to his lips.

I waited until he had had his fill and wiped off his mouth with a washcloth.

"Thanks, man. I'm glad that's over with." He sighed.

"'Over with'? I'm just getting started!" I said, attacking his ribs next.

"Nononononononononononono! Cut it out Dean!" he giggled.

"Let's play a game, shall we? It's called 'how many ribs does Seth Rollins have'!"

I ran my fingers over each exposed rib and counted out loud, driving Seth crazy.

"Let's see here...1...2...3...4...whoops! You moved, Sethy...now I gotta start over again!" I exclaimed with glee.

This continued for a few minutes until I heard the telltale sign of a person wetting their pants.

"Ugh...I knew I should have waited with the water. Oh well. I'm sure housekeeping is used to this sort of thing happening. Now, where was I?" I muttered to myself as I continued with my 'game'.

**SETH**

I couldn't believe it. I just pissed myself in front of one of my best friends. I hadn't done something so embarrassing since...ever! Not once in my 27 years of life (other than my infant years) have I ever wet my pants. Of course, I had never been put in this type of situation before either, but it made no difference. I could feel my cheeks burn as they reddened from shame.

"Sethy?" Dean asked, pausing his little so-called game.

"What?" I replied, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I promise that I will never tell another living soul that you pissed yourself silly, okay?" Dean swore to me.

"Not even Roman?" I whispered.

"Especially not Roman." He replied before he got up from the bed.

Being that I was tied down, I couldn't see where he had gone or what he was doing. As I laid there, I suddenly felt my socks being slowly removed. _Oh fuck. He wouldn't...not that!_ I thought to myself. Only one other person knows exactly how ticklish I am and where...my girlfriend Leighla. Every once in a while, we have little tickle fights and she knows how to get me to submit. I'm positive that everyone has ticklish feet, but I highly doubt that anyone has feet that are more ticklish than mine.

I shivered as the cold air of the room hit my bare soles. The sensation made my toes curl strictly out of habit. I had to bite my lip as I felt Dean apply some liquid to my feet before rubbing it in...no doubt some lotion that he had found in the bathroom that housekeeping usually leaves for guests.

"Dean, you might want to grab the washcloth to gag me with, 'cause this is gonna get loud! And by the way, you are so lucky that my legs are tied down. Otherwise, you'd end up wrestling tomorrow night with a black eye." I told him.

"Yeah, Leighla told me you were a bit of a screamer and a kicker when it comes to having your feet tickled. Can't say I blame you, though." He said, balling up the washcloth and placing it gently in my mouth.

I began giggling uncontrollably behind my gag before his fingers even made contact with my now highly sensitive skin. I could feel the tips slowly gliding up and down, paying extra attention to my arches and the balls of my feet. As his fingernails scratched at the undersides of my toes, I began screaming and shaking my head.

"Ooh, is little Sethy ticklish on his little feetsies?" Dean teased, digging his index fingers into the spaces between my toes.

Out of pure instinct, I curled my toes, trying to deter him from repeating his actions. He simply held my big toes back with one hand while tickling my defenseless tootsies with the other, sending me into hysterics.

"Huh...now I see what she was referring to! My goodness, Seth! You must have the most ticklish feet in the world!" he said, going to town on my arches.

By now, my throat was getting scratchy from all the cackling and I was having difficulty taking deep breaths, which Dean fortunately noticed. He took the washcloth out of my mouth and threw it to the side.

"P-please D-dean...I c-can't take a-anymore!" I pleaded while I wheezed.

He grabbed the water glass and gave me the rest of its contents before untying me. After I finished the water, I lowered my arms and grimaced as I saw the crimson marks from where the rope had cut into my skin.

"Ah, shit, Seth! I'm sorry about that. The lady at the adult store said that this rope wasn't rough enough to do any damage." Dean explained while rummaging through his suitcase.

"Um, adult store?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me, man!" he twirled around and pointed a finger at me.

"Okay okay okay...I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." I threw my hands up in the air in defense.

He grabbed what he was looking for and led me into the bathroom. It was a first aid kit, complete with ointment and rolls of bandages and paper tape. He grabbed another washcloth and held under the tap, soaking it completely before wringing it out a little. Meanwhile, I sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"Here...hold out your wrists. This is gonna sting like fuck, so just bear with me, alright?" he said, gently grabbing a hold of my left wrist.

I nodded, then grimaced as he began cleaning off the faint traces of blood. Then he dried off my wrist with a hand towel before putting the ointment on my wound. Finally he wrapped a bandage around it and taped it closed. He repeated his actions with the other wrist, all the while being completely gentle.

As he did so, I couldn't help but gaze at him. I watched as the muscles in his back bunched and contracted with every movement. I wanted to run my hands down his sculpted abs...wait a minute! What the hell is going on here?! Why am I having these lustful feelings for my best friend?! I'm a straight man...I mean, I have a girlfriend for fuck sake! I'm not gay...or am I?

"Alright, Seth. That should do it! Seth? Um, earth to Sethy!" Dean tried to get my attention.

"Huh, what? Oh...um, thanks Dean!" I said, getting up from the toilet seat as fast as humanly possible.

I ran past Dean out of the bathroom and raced over to the phone in our room.

"Hello, housekeeping? We need some clean sheets for room 726. Thanks!" I said, hanging up the phone.

"Seth, you okay man?" Dean asked, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Uh, yeah. Just asked housekeeping to bring up some clean sheets because there's no way in hell that I'm sleeping on a pee-soaked bed." I told him.

"You could always sleep in my bed with me. I don't mind sharing and I highly doubt that Roman will have a problem sleeping on the sleeper sofa." He replied, staring at me intently.

"I suppose that would be alright." I nodded in agreement.

It was at that moment that he proceeded to walk towards me. That trademark smirk and those adorable dimples...gah! There I go again with the lustful thoughts. Of course it doesn't help that he's shirtless and wearing that pair of jeans that hug his lower body in all the right places. Or that he's barefoot as well. My heart began pounding like a bass drum behind my chest. My breathing was becoming erratic while my palms were beginning to sweat. At that moment I knew...I was falling for my best friend. I, Seth Rollins, was definitely falling for Dean Ambrose.


	2. Sex and Revenge On Roman

**[A/N: Here is part 2 of the Ambrolleigns story. I may not have gotten any reviews, but I'm not gonna let that get me down! I would like to thank those of you who are currently following this story and to those who have added it to your favorites. You guys rock! Fair warning: this part contains smut between two men. If this isn't your cup of tea, you can just skip to the end. Let me just say that this is the weirdest thing I've ever written (sex between two men, I mean). But at the same time, I found it quite enjoyable! You know the drill: read and review! **BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD**]**

**SETH**

My breath hitched as Dean inched closer towards me, his jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips, exposing the waistband of his boxers. He had been working out twice as hard lately, apparently unhappy with the way his abs looked. He may not have been as ripped as me or Roman, but he still looked pretty yummy. Now he just looked damn irresistible! I could feel my cock hardening through my pajama pants as I stared intently at his sexy body. Without warning, my knees buckled and I found myself falling onto the end of the bed.

"See something you like there, Sethy?" he teased, kneeling in front of me as his hands came to rest on either side of me on the bed.

I could only nod, my eyes trapped in his unending gaze. He began trailing a finger across my jawline, sending chills down my spine. Suddenly, he cupped my face in his hands and lowered his lips onto mine. My first thought was _holy shit! What the hell is he doing?!_ I desperately wanted to pull away, but I just couldn't. I was enjoying it far too much to really give a shit. Instead, I wrapped an arm around his neck as I ran my other hand through his hair. Within seconds, our kiss became passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance. Finally, he stopped so the two of us could catch our breath.

"Wow...that was...incredible!" I sighed, laying down on the bed.

Dean nodded in agreement, laying down next to me. He intertwined his fingers with mine.

"You know, from the moment I met you in FCW, I found myself attracted to you. I still am to this day. Your sculpted six-pack, your perky little ass, your two-toned hair...every inch of you drives me mad. Damn it, Seth...I just wanna-" he confessed.

"Just wanna what, Dean?" I asked him, concerned.

Instead of answering me, he climbed on top of me, his hands grasped the waist of my pajama pants, forcing them down my legs, along with my boxers. There I was lying on Dean's hotel bed, completely naked, while my clothes were being tossed carelessly onto the floor. I tried to cover up my genitals with my hands, but Dean grasped my wrists gently and held them above my head.

"Don't hide yourself from me, baby. You are incredibly sexy and I want to make you mine." He whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

I relaxed a little, letting out a quiet moan here and there as he started kissing my neck, letting his lips trail down my chest and my abdomen. I had to hold back a few giggles as he began nipping at the sensitive skin underneath my navel. I nearly lost it as he stuck his tongue into my belly button...just another one of my extremely ticklish spots.

"Mmm...your belly button tastes good! I do apologize if this is tickling you, Seth, but I just gotta know what you taste like." Dean told me, focusing on my hip bones.

I once again found myself holding back laughter as he began nibbling on my hips. Meanwhile, he was grasping my cock, slowly pumping it like a shot gun.

"Mmm...that feels good, Dean. Faster!" I commanded.

He quickened his pace, occasionally massaging the tip. The two sensations were more than I could bear. It wasn't long until I felt pressure building up inside my stomach.

"Ugh...I can't hold it any longer...I gotta..." I moaned.

"Just cum for me, Seth...let go!" he coaxed.

I screamed out Dean's name and released my hot seed all over his hand. I laid there, panting, as he brought his hand to his mouth and began licking it as if he was a cat cleaning itself after a meal.

"Dean, I have a confession to make. I've kind of been lusting for you since FCW as well. I find myself getting lost in your voice whenever we do a promo. And your eyes hypnotize me as well. And...I'm just gonna be honest with you. I want to have my way with you." I told him point blank.

Before he could say or do anything, I sat up and began unbuckling his belt before unzipping his jeans. I pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs. I helped him get them over his ankles before they dropped to the floor, leaving him in all his glory. To be honest, he didn't seem all that fazed that he was standing there completely naked. Without hesitation, I lowered my mouth to his cock and began sucking greedily.

**DEAN**

I moaned as his tongue ran up and down the length of my dick. All the while, his hands were caressing my sides, sending chills down my spine. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as my sides are my most ticklish spot. I was in quite a jam, to say the least...I was feeling pleasure from having my cock sucked, but at the same time I was in agony from having my most ticklish spot probed.

"S-Seth...p-please...stop it!" I pleaded, half moaning and half giggling.

I received no reply. Instead he quickened his pace both on my sides and my cock. The sensations soon became too much for me to handle and I came inside Seth's mouth, filling it with my white hot release. I waited for him to swallow before taking my cock out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of your tongue caressing my dick and your hands tickling my sides...it was just too much." I explained, making him chuckle.

"Oh, is poor Deany ticklish?" he teased, pinching my exposed sides.

"Will you quit that?!" I exclaimed, slapping his hands away.

"Okay okay okay, I'll stop. We should probably get cleaned up. I only requested one set of sheets." Seth admitted sheepishly.

"Plus, Roman will be back soon."

I grabbed my boxers from the floor, throwing my jeans into my suitcase and pulling out a pair of pajama pants. I waited for Seth to grab a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants from his suitcase before we both entered the bathroom. Seth grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and body wash while I turned the shower on before standing beneath the shower head, allowing the water to drench me from head to toe.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, walking into the shower.

"Of course not!" I said, taking the body wash from Seth as he set the other two bottles aside.

I squirted a generous amount of body wash into my hand and began to scrub Seth's back, causing him to moan. I poured some into his hand as well so he could scrub my back. As we cleaned each other from head to toe, I found myself getting hard. I took some of the body wash and used it to lubricate my cock.

"Turn around!" I ordered.

He did as I told him to do and I slowly slid into his tight little hole, garnering a slight groan from his lips. Then I began to thrust my hips and he soon followed my lead. Together, we moved as a single unit. I could feel myself beginning to cum, but I pulled out before I could fill his hole with my seed, much to his disappointment.

"My turn!" he whispered into my ear.

I obliged him and waited for him to enter me. Instead of being gentle, he rammed himself into my hole without so much as a warning. I groaned as he began slamming his rock hard cock into my depths. Whereas I had pulled out before filling him to the hilt, he came and allowed his release to drip down my legs. Thankfully, the shower washed away our bodily fluids, destroying any evidence of our little shower sex-capade.

Knowing that Roman would be back from the gym soon, I allowed Seth to finish cleaning up in the shower. After he had dried off, he quickly got dressed before leaving the bathroom. I too finished showering and after drying myself off with my towel, I changed back into my boxers and pajama bottoms before stepping out of the bathroom.

Seth had grabbed a bottle of air freshener and was spraying it all over the room. He caught me watching him and shrugged.

"Honestly, do you want it to smell like sex in here? Yeah, didn't think so. Turn the TV on and go sit on your bed. Roman just texted me...he's in the lobby and will be up here any minute!" he ordered.

I grabbed the remote and found the local news station before plunking down on my bed. Seth threw the air freshener back into his suitcase and came to sit down next to me. A few seconds later, we heard the door being unlocked and Roman entered the room with the sheets in his hands.

"Hey, you two. Found these outside the door. I thought we had enough sheets in our room!" he inquired, setting the sheets on the table.

"Something got spilled on my bed and I called housekeeping for some clean sheets. No biggie." Seth told him, clearly lying to Roman.

Thankfully, Roman seemed to buy it.

"I'm gonna go shower, aight?" he said, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs, sleep shorts and a wife beater out of his suitcase before heading into the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut behind him and the shower started up, I turned to Seth with an impish grin on my face.

"You know, I think I know how to punish Roman. And you're gonna help me!" I chuckled.

I quickly whispered my plan into his ear.

"What do you think?" I said, sitting up on the bed.

"Great idea. We'll throw him on your bed, since mine still smells like piss. Speaking of which, could you help me change the sheets?" he asked.

I nodded, grabbing the sheets from the table. We quickly changed the sheets on Seth's bed and put the dirty ones in a pile next to the closet. A minute later, Roman emerged from the shower, completely dressed in his sleep clothes.

"Have a good workout, Roman?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Thankfully, Big E was down there to help spot while I lifted weights. So, what did you guys do up here?" he asked, throwing his gym clothes into his suitcase.

"Not much...just had a few laughs, that's all." Seth said, sending me a secret wink.

"What do you mean by 'had a few laughs'?" Roman asked, clearly confused.

"Instead of telling you, perhaps we should show you!" I exclaimed, catching onto Seth's wink.

Before Roman could react, both Seth and I pounced on Roman, causing him to land on my bed. Thankfully, he was already barefoot...it made my job a whole lot easier. We began tickling every inch of exposed skin we could find. Roman just roared with laughter as Seth's fingers probed his underarms while I tortured his feet. Turns out that Roman was even more ticklish than Seth was.

"This is for all the pranks that you've pulled on me!" I crowed triumphantly, digging my fingers in between his toes, sending him into complete madness.

"Deahahahahahan! Seheheheheheheth! Please stohohohohohop it!" he cackled.

Seth and I looked at each other before turning back to Roman.

"Nope!" we replied in unison.

We smiled as Roman's laughter filled the room. As I said before, I thanked the gods that our hotel room was soundproof. I had to admit that this was the most fun I had had in a long time. And I knew that our fun with Roman was just beginning!


	3. Fun With Roman Part 1

**[A/N: After much deliberation, I have decided to add some more chapters to this story! This is sort of a build-up to what will happen in the final chapter! So, sit back and enjoy! And as always, read and review! Thank you! **BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD**]**

**ROMAN**

I awoke in the middle of the night to find my wrists tied above my head and my ankles tied as well. My wife beater had been removed, as had the blankets. I tried to shout out to Dean and Seth, only to discover that a hand towel had been shoved into my mouth, rendering me unable to speak. Suddenly, the room was bathed in light as the two side table lamps were turned on simultaneously.

"Well well well...what do we have here, Deany? Looks like little Romie here is all tied up!" I heard Seth say as he stood on one side of the sofa bed.

"Why, yes he is, Sethy...how delightful!" Dean replied from the other side.

I shouted from behind my makeshift gag while trying to get free.

"Roman, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look what happened to poor Sethy's wrists when he struggled against the rope!" Dean said, indicating the bandages on Seth's wrists.

"Now, if you don't want that to happen to you, I would do what we tell you to do, understood?" Seth demanded.

I nodded my head and stopped struggling.

"That's better. Just a heads up, Roman...that sneak tickle attack was only the beginning!" Dean informed me, smirking as he did so.

"Do you wanna know what I find so interesting about this whole ordeal, Dean? The fact that 'ol Romie here walks around, acting like such a tough guy, when all it takes is one simple stroke of our fingertips on his underarms and he instantly turns to mush!" Seth retorted.

I rolled my eyes as I growled behind the hand towel, unimpressed by his comments.

"I know, Seth. The one thing that I find so entertaining is that Roman is way more ticklish than you are! And from what Leighla told me, there isn't a person on this planet who is more ticklish than you, but I guess we proved her wrong, didn't we!" Dean chuckled.

"By the way, Dean...what else do you have, just out of curiosity?" Seth asked him.

Dean walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a black plastic bag before walking back over to the sofa bed.

"Let's see here...I bought some toe cuffs and massage lotion from the adult store, some feathers from a local craft store and some sort of anti-cellulite massagers from Bed Bath & Beyond...don't look at me like that!" Dean exclaimed after both Seth and I gave him a funny look.

"The hell, dude...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had some kind of tickle fetish or something!" Seth said, trying to keep his laughter in check.

"So what if I do...keep that shit up and I'll make you give a repeat performance of earlier!" Dean whispered in Seth's ear.

They exchanged a quick glance before turning back to me.

"We just need one more thing before we can begin!" Seth said as he walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Dean emptied the contents of the black plastic bag onto the table. I could hear him opening the packaging on several items, all the while his eyes were fixed on me.

"Mmm...you are in for a treat, my dear Roman. We are going to tickle the shit out of you. I want the sound of your laughter to fill the room and our ears with delight." He said, giving me his trademark smirk.

As he spoke, I found myself getting lost in those dimples. I could feel my cock start to harden as my eyes roamed every inch of his toned body...um, did I really just have sexual thoughts about one of my best friends?! _Whoa whoa whoa...time out here_, my mind screamed at me. I have a fiancée and a daughter back in Pensacola! A guy having dirty thoughts about another guy isn't normal...is it?

Just then, Seth returned with a glass of water, which he placed on the table next to Dean.

"Okay...time to have some fun!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing the toe cuffs before heading towards my feet.

Seth, meanwhile, grabbed two feathers and lowered them towards my armpits. I closed my eyes as the feathers made contact with my skin. I tried to keep from laughing for as long as possible, but found myself on the losing end as they slid up and down.

Being the baby of the family, I would constantly get tickled tortured by my older brother and sisters. They always seemed to know where my weaknesses were and to their delight, there never seemed to be a shortage of them. Being tickled like this reminded me of those times.

"Oh, poor Roman...does that tickle? Is the big bad Samoan ticklish on his armpits?" Seth teased.

I cackled as he drew circles with one feather while drawing figure eights with the other. Then after a few seconds, he would switch. I felt like I was about to lose my mind when he finally stopped. He put the feathers back on the table before grabbing the cup of water.

"Let me get that for you, Romie." Seth said, removing the gag before tipping some of the water into my mouth.

"Fuck...that was just god awful!" I said in between gulps.

"That's only a sample of what's to come, Roman. We're just _dying_ to get a hold of these _insanely_ ticklish feet of yours!" Dean teased, putting the toe cuffs around my big toes before attaching the other end to the rope.

Meanwhile, Seth set the water cup back on the table and grabbed the massage lotion. He poured a little into his hands before applying it to my feet. I was trying desperately to hold my laughter back as he massaged every little bit of lotion into my soles. When they had finished, Seth grabbed the hand towel and shoved it back in my mouth. Dean took the opportunity to sit on my legs, making absolutely sure that I wasn't going anywhere.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst tickle torture of my life. Anyone who knows me knows that my feet are **deathly** ticklish. It's difficult for me to get foot massages or pedicures, for that matter, without wanting to kick someone in the face. For me, my worst nightmare is being tied down and tickled to death on my feet.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Dean teased, lightly running his fingers up and down the bottom of my soles.

I started giggling uncontrollably as he meticulously tortured every inch of my feet. I let out a few muffled guffaws as he probed the undersides of my toes. Since my big toes were cuffed together, I was unable to scrunch my toes to alleviate the torment.

"Poor ticklish little Roman...you have such tickly feet for such a big guy!" he chuckled.

Unbeknownst to me, Seth had been rummaging around in his suitcase and had pulled out his hairbrush. He handed it to Dean right in front of my face, causing me to shake my head rapidly from side to side. Then he grabbed the massagers and placed them on his fingers.

"What's the matter, Roman? Afraid you won't be able to stand it?" Seth teased as he climbed up on top of me and sat with his back to Dean.

My eyes grew large as I realized what was about to happen. _Two spots at once?! Oh man...I'm gonna die!_ I thought to myself. I could hear them count to 3 before launching their assault.

I didn't care if I was tied down. I thrashed around like a fish out of water, cackling behind my gag as they used their tools to turn me into a pile of giggling goo. Every touch was pure agony. By now, my face was turning bright red and sweaty, causing my hair to stick to my forehead. My stomach ached and my throat burned from all the laughter. I knew I couldn't take much more of this torture. They soon stopped their torment, removing the gag and the toe cuffs before sliding to the floor. Seth grabbed the water cup and watched as I drained its contents. He then set it back on the table and went to stand next to Dean.

"Y'know, seeing you tied up like that is making me...horny!" Dean said to me as he looked at Seth.

"Now that you mention it, Dean, I'm getting horny as well!" Seth said, grabbing Dean's face and pulling him in for a kiss.

My jaw just dropped to the floor as the two of them began making out. I was somewhat disgusted by their affection, but at the same time, it was beginning to turn me on. I could just feel my cock start to harden beneath my sleep shorts.

"Uh-oh, Dean...I think someone's a little jealous!" Seth told Dean as he looked over at my crotch, noticing the gigantic bulge.

"Aww...does Roman want some attention, too?" Dean sniggered as he and Seth broke apart.

I felt nervous and tensed up as they came towards me. Seth lowered his lips to mine and began making out with me. My instincts told me to pull away, but my mind and body told me not to. With every passing second, our kiss deepened and I soon relaxed, feeling his fingers run through my long dark hair.

Suddenly, I felt my wrists being freed and I looked up momentarily to see Dean untying my wrists and then my ankles.

"Trust me, big man...you're gonna need them for what's to come!" he smirked as I shook the feeling back into my arms and legs.


End file.
